tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
High Tide
High Tide is the tenth episode of TUGS. Plot Big Mac arrives at the briefing covered in coal dust from smokestack to hull, having worked all the night long. Top Hat rudely teases him for it, and Warrior defends him until Captain Star begins the briefing. He sends Top Hat to pick up Lord Stinker, much to his disgust. Top Hat tries to argue his way out of it, but fails. After Top Hat leaves, Sunshine speaks in his defense that he is still a hard worker. O.J. remarks that while the other Star Tugs acknowledge this, it's his attitude that's the problem. Sunshine is then sent to help Ten Cents, who is already working, and O.J. to pick up a new propeller from Lucky's Yard, where Sunshine will help him after finishing his work. Big Mac and Warrior are sent to pick up steel, and Captain Star warns them to be careful, as the highest tide in years is taking place. As Big Mickey, the port's largest crane, is preparing for the move to the new location, Big Mac and Warrior run into Zebedee and Zak, who are also competing for the steel contract. Big Mickey loads the steel and wishes Big Mac and Warrior luck as they begin their trip to the new steelworks location. Shortly after, Zebedee and Zak decide to cut through the canal, seeing as it's too narrow for both them and the Stars to go through at the same time. Big Mac and Warrior find out about this, but they don't worry about losing the contract because with Zebedee's tall load, the high tide, and low bridges, the Z-Stacks are sure to get their due. Meanwhile, Top Hat is also going through the canal with Frank, Eddie and Lord Stinker. He spots the two Z-Stacks, and they argue over who will pass and who will turn back. Zebedee and Top Hat both try to go through, and find out who'll make it through, but then Top Hat backs away, seeing that Zebedee's load will hit the railway bridge. Zebedee can not reverse, and winds up ramming his load into the railway bridge. As he and Zak go for help, Puffa, (though not mentioned by name) pulling the mail train, makes his way toward the bridge, which has been weakened by Zebedee's steel. Top Hat has an idea. He plans to prop the bridge up with Zebedee's load. The steel is put into place, and it holds up long enough for the mail train to pass. Unfortunately, the steel collapses along with the bridge soon after, just as the Goods Engine makes its way towards it. Lord Stinker has an idea: to attempt to catch the train by waiting in front of the broken rail. His idea works, and no serious damage is caused to the goods engine or its wagons. The Steel Company is not happy about the damage the Z-Stacks have done to their steel rig, and the Star Fleet are given the steel contract as the bridge is rebuilt, whilst the Steel Company are paid for supplying the metal. Characters *Captain Star *Ten Cents *Top Hat *Big Mac *O.J. *Warrior *Sunshine *Zebedee *Zak *Lord Stinker *Big Mickey *Eddie *Frank (does not speak) * Puffa (not named, does not speak) * The Goods Engine (does not speak) * Captain Zero (does not speak) * Zip (cameo) *Scuttlebutt Pete (cameo) *Mighty Mo (cameo) *Izzy Gomez (cameo) *The Shrimpers (cameos) *Schooners (cameos) *Johnny Cuba (faceless, cameo) Trivia *This episode marks Big Mickey, Eddie and Lord Stinker's first speaking roles. *Stock footage from Sunshine and Pirate is used. *A stock image from this episode shows Top Hat looking happy with Zebedee, even though in the episode, the two were cross with each other when they charged towards the bridge. This can be found on the back of the Japanese VHS of the episode. *This is the Goods Engine's only distinct role. *This is the only episode in which Ten Cents is not part of the main storyline. *The body of the truck at the front of the Goods Engine was previously used in Season 2 of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. *The Japanese title of this episode is called "Top Hat's Outstanding Performance". *This is the final episode where Scuttlebutt Pete and Captain Zero appear. However, Captain Zero is mentioned in later episodes. Goofs *In the close-ups of Zebedee moving toward the bridge, his load is either not moving, or moving at a slower pace than he is. *Sunshine never goes to help O.J. with the propeller, even though he promised that he would be there. *When Big Mac arrives covered in coal, the coal makes a dark circle around his mouth. In a later shot, the dark circle is gone, due to Big Mac wearing a different face. *In the close up of Big Mac saying, "You be careful, Warrior." his eyes look wonky. *As Zebedee and the steel rig head towards the bridge, in one shot Top Hat reverses with his load, but when it cuts back to Zebedee, he is still there. *When Top Hat and Zebedee charge at the bridge, Top Hat is not moving in one of the shots. *When Top Hat and Lord Stinker move the steel rig into place, Top Hat's bow ropes are missing, then in another shot, they're back again. *When the bridge collapses completely, a small flame can be seen at the end of the tracks, which disappears in the next shot. *In the first shot of Puffa, he has two mail coaches, but in the next shot he only has one. *The bridge wobbles when Puffa first crosses it. *When Puffa crosses the bridge, he was going at a slower speed, than he previously was, when coming towards the bridge. *When Big Mac says, "We've as much right to go for this contract as you have." and "Zak's engine doesn't sound too healthy, Warrior." he is already hooked up to his barge and facing the other way. The same thing happens with Warrior when Zebedee says, "We count you on our side". *In one scene, the reflection of the lighting equipment of the studio can be seen in the water. *A caboose should have been attached to the Goods Engine. *When Lord Stinker says, "Rubbish can be valuable stuff", he is in a different part of the harbour, and the Goods Engine is chained to his hull. *When the Goods Train is first shown nearing the bridge, the flat truck is derailed. Gallery Tugs vhs 2.jpg|UK VHS cover Hightide au.jpg|Australian VHS cover HideTide-Warrior-BiggFreezeVHS.JPG|UK tape hightide tape.jpg|Australian tape hightide tape front.jpg|Australian tape front TUGSJapaneseVHSCoverHighTide.jpg|Japanese VHS cover TugsBumperTape3.png|High Tide/Qurantine/Ghosts Japanese VHS Cover HighTideTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Image:HighTide1.png Image:HighTide2.png barge.PNG HighTideZebedeeDeletedShot.PNG|Deleted Scene Image:HighTide3.png|Izzy Gomez cranes.PNG warriortophatbigmac.PNG warrior top hat.PNG top hat.PNG TopHatWarriorSunshineOJ.png WarriorSunShineOJ.png File:hightide3.jpg Isaiah.png HighTideTopHat4.png HighTideSunshine.png HighTideOJ.png High Tide 02.jpg SunshineinHighTide..png HighTideOj&Sunshine.png HighTideWarrior1.png File:hightidecover.jpg MelonProduceCoTUGS.png File:hightide5.jpg BigMickeyHighTide.jpg|Big Mickey HighTideBigMickey.png ZebedeeandZakHighTide.png File:hightide7.jpg File:hightide6.jpg Image:Big Mac and Warrior.jpg HighTideWarrior2.png HighTideZebedee3.png HighTideZebedee2.png HighTideZak.png File:Zebedee.jpg HighTideWarrior3.png HighTideBigMac1.png HighTideBigMac&Warrior1.png Sunshine5.png|Big Mac and Warrior in stock footage from Sunshine HighTideZebedee.png ZakEngineFailure.png HighTideGoodsTrain.png Tugshightide1.png PuffaOnCanalBridge.png File:hightide8.jpg TopHatLordStinkerFrankEddie.jpg File:SananaB nauJ naS.png TopHatAnnoyedHightide.png File:hightide11.jpg Zebedee...png Eddie3.jpg FrankandTopHat.jpg HighTidephoto.jpg TopHatLStinkerFrankEddie.png TugsHightide2.png TugsHighTide3.png File:TopHat..LordStinker.png File:Bridge.Collision.png|The bridge collision HighTideTopHat.png File:Zebedee2.png File:TopHat.HighTide..png File:TopHatinHighTide.jpg HighTideBook8.jpg HighTideSnap 3.jpg HighTideSnap 2.jpg HighTideSnap1.jpg File:Goods Engine.jpg|The Goods Engine TopHatiknowthatwhistle.png LordStinker.Bridge.png hightide14.jpg TopHat....png TopHat.Bow.png TopHat.LordStinker..png LordStinker.TopHat..png Eddie2Replace.jpg hightide17.jpg|Lord Stinker saves the Goods Engine Zeb and Zak.jpg|The Z-Stacks with the broken bridge hightide19.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Frank.jpg TopHat&Zebedee.jpg|Deleted Scene HighTidePhoto.jpg|Photo book adaption Episode Category:Episodes Category:Stories